<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodnight by InazumaYume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827611">Goodnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InazumaYume/pseuds/InazumaYume'>InazumaYume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unexpected results [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Watching Someone Sleep, Wrecker is a sofftie for Tech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InazumaYume/pseuds/InazumaYume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrecker wakes up at night and just watches Tech sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tech/Wrecker (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unexpected results [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a cute shortie. For a goodnight ;) (at least at my side lol, *yaaawnn*)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>                Wrecker woke up in the middle of the night. The warmth of Tech’s body was comforting and he hoped he would not wake up. He slowly turned on his side to face the other clone. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Like the war has ended and they had nothing to worry about. His face plastered to the pillow. Wrecker chuckled as quiet as he could at the sight of a string of saliva that was connecting corner of Tech’s mouth to the material. His cheek will be wet later but he looked so cute like this.</p><p>Wrecker slowly stroke Tech’s hair and watched as the other mumbled something in his sleep pressing his face more into the pillow. He had no idea why he was so lucky that Tech chosen him. He wasn’t much of a sight nor very intelligent. Of course regs that have seen them thought he was only muscle and thick as a rock, he was not but he couldn’t even compare to their little genius. He was just a simple clone with additional strength and very much interest in getting things go kaboom. He grinned at the thought, yea, destroying things, especially clankers was his favourite activity. However now it has a very tough rival: fucking Tech senseless.</p><p>Tech moved a little in his sleep and was now lying on his belly; his face turned the other side so the bigger clone focused on the nape of his neck. There was a big bruise he left earlier and he very liked the look of it. He leaned closer and gave it delicate lick. Tech moaned in his sleep but didn’t wake up. A blanket that slid slightly from him when he moved has revealed his bare back and Wrecker was tempted to run his finger over the soft skin but at the end he just stared and lowered his gaze to the two round globes that were still hidden under the blanket. He grabbed the hem of it and slowly covered the other’s back. He placed quick kiss at the top of Tech’s head and closed his eyes.</p><p>THUMP</p><p>His eyes snapped open at the laud sound behind the wall. It was Hunter’s and Cross room. He knew Hunter went somewhere so there was a chance that Crosshair brought back someone for the night. <em>I don’t even want to know what that asshole is doing there… </em>. He decided he doesn’t give a bantha shit but if Tech's wakes up he will punch the sniper in the face so hard he will have to wear his bucket all the time not to scare the ladies. He closed his eyes again, wrapped his arm around Techs chest and pulled him closer. He falls asleep soon after with his face in Tech’s neck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>